Darkening Times
by Archles
Summary: The Adventure and 02 DigiDestined are back.  Two years after the battle of MaloMyotismon, a new evil awaits.  Darkness has returned...
1. Prologue  Corrupted Darkness

**Prologue – Corrupted Darkness**

Being together allowed the DigiDestined to overcome the many obstacles and trials they faced. The Dark Masters are an example of this. One by one, they were defeated. After defeating Machinedramon, the DigiDestined were not aware that he used the last of his energy to keep parts of his data intact.

Three years after the battle of the Dark Masters, the new DigiDestined faced Kimeramon. Kimeramon was a Digimon that was created by the Digimon Emperor, to help him take over the Digital World. Using the Digi-Egg of Miracles, Veemon armor digivolved to Magnamon, thus Kimeramon was finally defeated.

As Kimeramon was disintegrating, his data blew into the air. Until…it reached the remaining data that was left of Machinedramon. Both beings consisted of boundless darkness and evil, decided to regain a solid form. A being of power, a master of evil, a being who could change the shape of time itself… Milleniumon.

Milleniumon felt unfulfilled, realizing the power in the grasp of his hands, he tested its boundaries and decided to call upon the Seven Great Demon Lords. It had been thousands of years since all Seven Great Demon Lords were together. Now they will bring all hell and destruction to the Digital World.

Believing he became the Ultimate Evil, Milleniumon underestimated the true power and darkness of the GDL. Oblivious to the fact that the Demon Lords were opposed and disgusted, Milleniumon nonchalantly ordered them to do his bidding. Until finally the GDL had enough of Milleniumon and started to lead him on, like a fisherman using bait to attract fish. As powerful as Milleniumon was, he wasn't able to withstand the combined force of the GDL, and was soon defeated.

_A new evil of infinite darkness has come. The DigiDestined must be prepared to fight the Seven Great Demon Lords. Trials, Obstacles, and Temptations will __**surely**__ come..._

**Author's Note:** I would just like to say that this is my first Fanfic and I hope I'll do well. If anyone is wondering about any pairings, at this moment, there will be a major emphasis on Takari. However, I will try to make sure that everything doesn't revolve around them. As all 12 DigiDestined from Adventure and 02 are present._  
_


	2. Chapter 1: A Normal Beginning?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. However, this is my story and my ideas. Please use your own ideas when making your stories. Thank you, I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 1 – A Normal Beginning?**

A soft gentle breeze, blowing past my nose – I smell the most amazing scent of my entire life. I stop, and smile. Ah yes…that scent could only be coming from the Ai-Mart convenience store. Meaning, Yolei Inoue, the first true love of my life would be there. Ever since she came onto me, I thought she was really cute. Yolei by no means is the best looking girl I've ever met. One may say she lacks on the outside, but to me she is nothing but a loving caring person in the inside, who shares her most sincere feelings with me. With a final grin on my face, I stepped in to see my love.

"Good morning!"

Mrs. Inoue who had been in the back of the store briskly walked out with a smile on her face.

"Why hello Ken, I'm glad you dropped by."

"Thanks Mrs. Inoue. Is Yolei here by any chance? I was passing by, so I…I decided to walk to school with Yolei today." Ken somewhat blushing, looks towards Mrs. Inoue.

"Oh Ken, you're such a gentleman. If only my husband was like that, I would have realized my love for him much sooner." Chuckling, she continued.

"Anyways dear, you came just in time. I was calling Yolei to get ready the moment you walked in the door."

"Thanks Mrs. Inoue. And uh… before I forget, may I please have another pack of your_ Karumetou._"

Smiling, Mrs. Inoue hurried to the kitchen to get more of the popular cake. While I was waiting I gazed out the window. The beauty of the sunrise, glistening in the distance – It was a magnificent sight; Odaiba was always beautiful no matter what time of day. I was overjoyed that I would be moving near my friends. As I was staring out the window, I felt like I was being watched.

Suddenly the blinds closed and the lights went out. Going for the door, I was appalled when it was locked shut. Without warning, I hear glassware break and footsteps inching ever so close to me. I see a _dark_, tall figure in the distance. In a proper fighting stance, I readied my fist. Tiny droplets of sweat started to pour down my face; my heart was racing like a horse in a derby. _Whoa, I feel so weird…Why do I feel so worried?_

Facing the unknown, I walked towards my fears. Gathering the little courage I had left, I punched – Like a movie; my hand seemed to move in slow motion. 'Smack, whoosh… thud.' All of a sudden, the lights started flickering until light was shining again. My eyes steadily creeping to the floor, until I spot… Yolei!?!

Just moments ago, I was having such an amazing morning. Walking through my new neighborhood, I passed by the Ai-Mart to pick up my girlfriend. Sobbing, I cried my heart out. I didn't know what to do. I just stared at Yolei, who probably blacked out to my one-two knockout punch. At this time I _should_ be comforting her, for I hold her deep in my heart. However, I never moved a muscle. _What's wrong with me! I'm supposed to be comforting her… Where's the kindness of my heart? _

* * *

"Bye Gatomon. I'll have to go to school now; you know I don't want to be late on the first day." 

Kari Kamiya, the bearer of light, calls out to her feline friend.

It seemed like it was only yesterday when summer started. Anyways, I had to hurry.

While I was jogging, I noticed a lovely smell. It was hard to resist knowing I had to get to school, but I was finally tempted when my stomach started to growl. Looking ahead, I smiled. It was the Ai-Mart. That means I get to see my best friend Yolei. I walked towards the Ai-Mart, when out of nowhere I feel negative. I sensed a dark energy, as the bearer of light; I knew what darkness felt like. _No…this can't be good, it doesn't matter. I'll have to see who or what is inside the store._

Gathering all the courage inside me, I started walking for the door. With Tai in mind, knowing he would be proud of me for growing up. I step inside, then like a lighthouse guiding boats in the darkness – I catch a glimpse of a bright radiance. Engulfing the entire store with light, I notice two figures. As the light faded away, I see Ken and Yolei!

"Ken, why do you look so distant...did something happen before I came here?"

Looking at Ken with concern in her eyes, Kari waited for an answer. While waiting, I noticed Yolei seemed to have bruises on her face. She started to stir. Finally Ken started to speak in a low dark-like tone.

"K…Kari. I…I, don't know what happened. There was darkness – I was fighting when I smacked someone in the head."

Listening attentively, Kari nodded her head for Ken to continue.

"When the lights flickered on, I see Yolei. Slumped on the floor, with my own hands…"

Sobbing, Ken couldn't continue. Aware of this, Kari comforted Ken with a friendly hug. By this time, Ken couldn't hold it in any longer. He started bawling on Kari's shoulder, whispering he tried his best to continue.

"Kari, it was awful. I don't want you to tell this to anyone." Pausing, Ken continued.

"The _Dark Ocean_ is back…"

With a sense of horror on her face, Kari felt a chill down her spine. Ken continued.

"Kari, I know this is a shock to you. But you and I both know that only the two of us have been in the Dark Ocean. The only exception would be T.K. He has already seen what the darkness can do.

Shakily, Kari replied.

"What makes you so s...sure Ken? How is that possible? You said that the _Dark Ocean_ was only a dimension that could be accessed through one's deepest and darkest thoughts."

"Yes Kari. I'm aware of that. The strange part, was when I knew I should be comforting Yolei. When I couldn't feel anything in my heart, I realized something was wrong. Deep in my heart I searched endlessly. To no avail, my _kindness_ was _lost._"

Looking at her watch, Kari was shocked at the time. I was going to be late; it would be excused of course. But I couldn't leave Ken, so I had a decision to make. Whether I should head to school, or take care of Ken. As if reading my mind, Ken answered.

"Kari, you should be in school right now. Don't worry about me; Yolei is starting to wake up. I'll explain some of the details with her, but I think we should explain everything later."

"Are you sure Ken? Ok, then I'll ask the others to drop by my house after school."

Smiling, Ken replied.

"Thanks Kari. You truly bring the best out of everyone."

Lightly blushing, Kari replied as she ran out the door.

"No problem Ken, anytime."

* * *

Leaving Ken behind, I started to jog towards school. Surprisingly, I see T.K and Davis in a deep conversation. Walking closer, I could see that were also in a very heated argument. 

"Davis, you and I both know that you're the star in soccer, and I'm the star in basketball. So what's the big deal?"

Glaring, Davis answered.

"T.T, isn't it obvious? I want to be the best athlete in the entire school. The only way we can settle this is a little one-on-one." Grinning, Davis continued.

"Unless, you can't take me…because I would gladly accept your forfeit."

With a simple and calm demeanor, T.K answered.

"Bring it on Motomiya, after school in the gym."

Both boys smiled and walked away.

_Ha, ha…hope T.K can take me. I bet he'll be so embarrassed when I beat him in front of his fan club._

_Silly Davis, he tries so hard. I and Davis will always be rivals. I think it's because of this that makes our friendship stronger. Looking back one last time, I headed for my homeroom._

_Hmm…I wonder what T.K and Davis were talking about. I guess I should ask T.K myself. I started to run after the amazing blonde. Blue eyes that were like crystals, chuckling, I always relax and melt when he gives his killer smile. With one last smirk, I called T.K._

"T.K!"

Not a second more, T.K turned around and gave a warm smile.

"Hi Kari, how are you?" Winking, T.K continued. "I know you want to talk, but I should remind you that we are an hour late."

"Thanks for reminding me T.K, we should talk later. I have bad news about Ken."

Nodding, T.K began his ascent up the stairwell while I went straight into my photography class.

Ever since our last adventure in the digital world, photography has been a great passion for me. I was a leading contributor to the yearbook club, and I have been one of the top Fine Arts students in the entire school. The class was so fun. If only all my classes were like this. The bell rang, signaling the class has ended. Sighing, wishing I had photography for the whole day – I get up and head for my general science class with T.K and Davis.

Word had quickly spread that T.K and Davis, stars of the basketball and soccer team would play a little one-on-one. Girls were all over T.K, while Davis was in a corner – fuming.

_I'll show T.K who's the better man._

Unaware to Davis, T.K didn't really want all this attention. He had always been a calm and friendly guy. The result of this, made the girls even more obsessive about him, taking chances to ask him out or get an autograph. T.K finally had enough, and started running to the science lab.

_At least I'll get to see Kari. Maybe I'll find out what's wrong with Ken. I might as well psyche Davis out._

After the most boring science class of their lives, T.K, Davis, and Kari went to the gym to begin the game. The rules were simple. Davis had to beat T.K in a timed game of an hour. Good endurance was essential to be successful. Believing he could win Davis was his usual talkative self.

"Watch out T.C, I'm going to beat you good."

"Davis, when will you ever learn?"

Shaking his head back and forth, T.K looked towards the bleachers. It was packed! Not a single guy in sight, preparing himself – T.K did his routine stretch.

"Go T.K go! Try your best Davis!" Kari shouted. Supporting both, T.K and Davis smiled, and waved at Kari.

T.K and Davis, staring down – never blinking once, started to play. Davis, being the guest shot for possession. The ball, closing in on the rim, bounced once, twice, then rimmed out. T.K had won the right to start with the ball. T.K checks the ball, and the time limit begins. T.K begins with his picture perfect jumper; Davis was unable to react quickly enough with his rival's move. The ball ripped through the net, T.K leads 2-0. Possession was after 3 points, so Davis was able to get his first touch of the ball. Davis checks it, and tries to post up T.K. Failing, he decides to drive the ball to the hoop. With a sudden burst of energy, Davis pulled an aggressive move on T.K. T.K surprised at Davis's sudden determination watched the ball go through the hoop. The score was 2-2, T.K smiles at Davis.

"I hope that wasn't a fluke Davis, cause if you continue to play like that, this will be a better game than I thought it would be."

"In your dreams T.S, you know I have all the talent in the world."

The boys continued, shot by shot, they were giving it their all. The rest of the DigiDestined came to cheer on their friends. With the exception of Ken and Yolei, they were enjoying the game that was being transpired.

Davis shocked everyone, when he was beating T.K by 12 points with a minute to go. Davis starting to relax proved to be his downfall; unaware that would be a foolish choice to make. Davis was casually dribbling when T.K ripped it away from him. T.K, crossing-over did his signature move while doing a runner in the lane. Then, T.K shoots three straight 3-pointers to bring the game to a 1 point difference with 40 seconds to go. Davis, desperately trying to stop T.K was not enough. T.K was on fire, sinking another five straight 3-pointers. The final score was 54-40, in favor of T.K. Davis actually fared well against the Captain of the basketball team.

_Phew… why was the score so close? Either Davis is getting better, or something is distracting me. What could it be?_

After the game the DigiDestined headed for the Kamiya residence to discuss the day's events. Ken would be at the top of these issues. Kari was thinking as the 10 of them were walking home. She finally realized that she totally forgot about Ken. Hoping Ken would be ok; she also hoped that the darkness wouldn't get to her.

_I have to be more careful. My brother and T.K will protect me, but I have to be alert now. Shuddering, what if Ken reached his darkness again?_

* * *

"_Ha, ha, ha… if only they knew." Retorted a dark cloaked figure._

"_Enough! You were lucky, that the bearer of light came late. Do you realize how powerful the girl's light is?"_

"_Hmm… I guess you have a point. Taking out the bearer of light and hope will be a priority for another day. Nonetheless, the first part of our plan is complete. Report to the Lord immediately. I will take it from here."_

_With a nod of his head the dark wizard, vanished to a different realm._

_The dark cloaked figure continued to smile. Chuckling, a dark aura surrounds his body. Ken, my dear child of kindness… you escaped from me last time. I will make sure that I get my revenge. Isn't that right, child of __**darkness?**_

**AN -** Apologies to those who might have thought this chapter was boring. Remember, this story is an Adventure and there will be plenty of action later in the story. I started the story with Ken to make it feel different. To clear up any confusion, I use Italics to show character's thoughts. I do this a lot, switching from character to character. This is common with my tenses as well. If it's obvious, like Ken's part - I do not use Italics. Italics also show the antagonists interacting with each other. Do not worry, you will know who they are soon enough. Chapter 2 will probably be up by next week, depending how well I manage my time. Thanks for reading!

Karumetou - A brown sugar cake


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, but this story has my ideas. Please use your own ideas when making your stories. Thank you, I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

Laughter rang throughout the Kamiya residence. They had all arrived from the basketball game. Feeling very exhausted, T.K and Davis relaxed on the couch. However, they seemed to forget about their fatigue and decided to chat and mess around with the others. Tai and Matt seemed to be talking amongst themselves. They were planning to surprise the DigiDestined. When the time was right, Tai and Matt stood up, and went into the center of the living room. Noticing this, the other DigiDestined stopped talking. With his goofy smile, Tai spoke first.

"Ok guys, thanks for your attention. Matt and I wanted to surprise you, but we couldn't wait any longer so we decided to tell you now."

Davis looked eagerly at his Idol. Assuming he knew what he was going to say, Davis spoke.

"Wow…thanks Tai. You didn't have to be so formal; anyways I just want to than-."

Wondering why he stopped talking, he realized that Tai had covered his mouth while giving signals to Matt. Nodding his head to Tai, Matt continued what Tai was going to say before being interrupted by Davis. Unaware to the others, T.K and Kari slipped into her room during the friendly scuffle between Tai and Davis.

_Wow, I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful friend. Well, I guess I'll ask her what she wanted to talk to me about for the whole day._

Smiling, T.K spoke softly in Kari's ear.

"So Kari, what's going on? Why were you so upset earlier?"

"It's about Ken T.K. Do you remember how depressed he was when he lost Wormmon?"

Nodding his head, Kari continued.

"Well, when I was walking to school I stopped by the Ai-Mart to see Yolei. That's when I saw Ken."

_I hope what I'm doing is right… Oh well, T.K has the right to know, and Ken might need our help again. Sorry Ken, but I have to explain this to T.K._

_-Flashback-_

"_Ken, why do you look so distant...did something happen before I came here?"_

_Looking at Ken with concern in her eyes, Kari waited for an answer. While waiting, I noticed Yolei seemed to have bruises on her face. She started to stir. Finally Ken started to speak in a low dark-like tone._

"_K…Kari. I…I, don't know what happened. There was darkness – I was fighting when I smacked someone in the head."_

_Listening attentively, Kari nodded her head for Ken to continue._

"_When the lights flickered on, I see Yolei. Slumped on the floor, with my own hands…"_

_Sobbing, Ken couldn't continue. Aware of this, Kari comforted Ken with a friendly hug. By this time, Ken couldn't hold it in any longer. He started bawling on Kari's shoulder, whispering he tried his best to continue._

"_Kari, it was awful. I don't want you to tell this to anyone." Pausing, Ken continued._

"_The __**Dark Ocean**__ is back…"_

_With a sense of horror on her face, Kari felt a chill down her spine. Ken continued._

"_Kari, I know this is a shock to you. But you and I both know that only the two of us have been in the __**Dark Ocean.**__ The only exception would be T.K. He has already seen what the darkness can do."_

_Shakily, Kari replied._

"_What makes you so s...sure Ken? How is that possible? You said that the Dark Ocean was only a dimension that could be accessed through one's deepest and darkest thoughts."_

"_Yes Kari. I'm aware of that. The strange part, was when I knew I should be comforting Yolei. When I couldn't feel anything in my heart, I realized something was wrong. Deep in my heart I searched endlessly. To no avail, my kindness was __**lost**__."_

_-Flashback Ends-_

I looked up at T.K, I could see in his eyes that he was thinking hard and deeply. It looked like T.K was in a trance. I was about to get his attention, when he finally made eye contact with me. In a low but soothing tone, he spoke.

"Kari, you know what this means. If darkness has returned, it will search for you day and night. You don't have to worry, there are people who will always love you, and care for you." T.K made his way to Kari, lifting her chin up – he continued.

"You are the bearer of light. With you shining my day, I have the _hope_ that darkness will always fall – no matter what. So you have to try to keep your head up, and stand up for yourself. And remember…" T.K paused, looking at Kari face to face. Seeing each other so close, T.K and Kari were locked in a dreamy trance. Suddenly, a loud voice came from the outside of Kari's door.

"Kariii! Why are you alone with T.K? Is he hurting you?"

Unaware that T.K and Kari were just talking, Davis started to bang on Kari's door and continued to shout.

_Stupid T.K, what the hell is his problem? I'll show him not to mess with my girl. First, he just had to beat me at basketball, now he's touching my girl? Ahh!!! He's gonna pay. I can't wait till I get my hands on him._

T.K and Kari were snapped back to reality. T.K gave Kari a warm smile and cuddled her in his arms. Both laughing with each other's company, Kari decided that she should go out first so Davis would see that T.K didn't harm her in any way.

"Hey Kari, are you ok? What did T.K do to you? He has no right to be alone with my girl." Davis started to enter Kari's room, when she finally spoke.

"Davis, what are you doing? Is it really such a big deal when T.K talks to me in private?"

Clearly annoyed, Kari continued.

"Grow up Davis, and for the last time – I'm not your girl!"

Davis was finally humbled by Kari. Looking at Kari's door, T.K comes out with a grin. Davis and T.K started to glare at each other. A fight was starting to brew, with experiences when they were younger; Tai and Matt knew what T.K and Davis were going through. A healthy rivalry that makes them compete against each other.

To break the tension, Tai and Matt called everyone to play a game. A favorite of the DigiDestined, Truth or Dare always seemed to lighten the mood. Tai and Matt decided to pair up everyone in twos. The game was about to begin when suddenly, the phone rang. Kari, who was closest to the phone, picked it up.

While Kari was on the phone, the rest of the DigiDestined had already begun. Tai began to whisper in Matt's ear. With a nod and a grin from his face, Matt turned to T.K.

"T.K… Truth or Dare?"

Smiling, T.K replied. "Dare."

_Matt and Tai, they never change. Well, if they want to hear the truth, they have to do a lot better than that._

"So guys, what do you want me to do?" Waiting for an answer, the game was abruptly interrupted when Kari came back. She was in tears, T.K surprised as everyone else – moved swiftly to Kari's side. Gently rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner, T.K asked what everyone had in their minds.

"Kari, what's wrong? Who was on the phone that made you upset?"

Desperately trying to hold back her tears, Kari replied.

"It was Yolei. She's coming over…with bad news."

Pausing, Kari started sobbing. With T.K and the others supporting her, she finally continued.

"It was about Ken, he's gone missing."

* * *

Dark, ghost-like figures floated their way towards Primary Village. They were Phantomon. Dangerous Digimon equipped with deadly chain sickles. It was a sick and twisted sight. The Phantomon were here to poison Primary Village with their evil and darkness. At the time, Biyomon was the only Digimon capable of protecting the Village. Using all her heart and strength, she wasn't able to hold off the powerful Ultimate Digimon. Eventually, she succumbed to the grim reapers and was taken away. 

Thankfully, Agumon and Gabumon were also around that area at the time. Feeling the dark presence approaching, Agumon and Gabumon headed to Primary Village.

"Agumon! Will you hurry, Primary Village is in danger."

"Wait up Gabumon. I just had a dozen lemon pies. C'mon, just relax. Remember what Tai and Matt would do in this situation?"

"Oh Agumon, now is not the time to be arguing about Tai and Matt."

Gabumon had enough of his reptile friend, and decided to take action.

_Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!_

"See you later Agumon, I'll handle this problem by myself."

Leaving his tired friend, Garurumon raced towards Primary Village. What he saw shocked the wolf-like Digimon. From a usually bright and cheery place, Primary Village was in ruins. Digi-Eggs were nowhere to be found, and Biyomon was gone as well. The Village always provided a sense of peace and harmony. Now it was tainted by darkness and evil.

_Who could do such a thing? No, where's Biyomon, damn it. Agumon I need you right now. Matt, if only you were here – I could use your support right now._

Phantomon began to appear in all directions. Garurumon felt dark and cold, he was preparing for the worst. Knowing he had to fight, he started to attack the cold grim reapers.

_Howling Blaster!_

The Phantomon were fast, dodging all of Garurumon's attacks. Surprised at this, Garurumon was about to attack once more – when the Phantomon began to attack.

_Shadow Scythe! Father Time!_

Garurumon was able to dodge most of the attacks. However, he had also taken direct hits to his body and his face. Trying his best to stand up, Garurumon tried to take out a nearby Phantomon – when their attacks started to affect him. The Phantomon's _Father Time_ started to take its toll to Garurumon's body. _Father Time_ was used to temporarily weaken opponents. Knowing he was a sitting duck, Garurumon called for Agumon's aid. Before he shouted a single word, the Phantomon began their relentless attack. Garurumon couldn't hold his Champion form any longer so he de-digivolved to Gabumon. The Phantomon were showing no mercy, continuing to attack the now defenseless Gabumon.

_Shadow Scythe! Magical Game!_

Gabumon was mortally wounded; he had nearly lost the entirety of his data when the leader of the Phantomon came. Before loosing consciousness, Gabumon caught a glimpse of the dark leader.

_No…that's not possible. The Dark Wizard was sealed thousands of years ago. Does this mean that the Demon Lords are back?_

Gabumon was taken by the group of Phantomon led by the Dark Wizard. Meanwhile, Agumon was pondering about Gabumon. Unaware that Gabumon was taken; Agumon grew tired of waiting and began to search for his friend.

_Hmm, where's Gabumon? I guess I'll have to see if he's ok. Whoa, that's strange. I don't feel him anymore. I have to contact Tai and the others._

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello, Kamiya residence."_

"_Kari! It's Yolei." Yolei was crying profusely._

"_Yolei! What's wrong? Why are you so upset? What happened with you and Ken?" Kari asked with deep concern in her voice._

"_Ken's gone. He disappeared!"_

"_Please Yolei, just calm down. Tell me what happened."_

_Starting to calm down, Yolei started to explain._

"_Well, it was a normal morning for me. I was getting ready for school as usual, when I heard Ken's voice in the store. I was so excited; he was going to pick me up on the first day of school. I felt like one of my dreams came true. That's when I started to feel strange."_

"_Yolei."_

_Kari cut off Yolei and finally replied._

"_I'm sorry that I had to cut you off, but the whole gang is here. I think it would make you feel better if you explained to all of us. Remember, that we will support you no matter what."_

"_Thanks Kari. I'll be there as fast as I can."_

_-Flashback Ends-_

Yolei comes over to the Kamiya Residence. With the support of all of her friends, she explains what happened that _faithful_ morning.

"I was getting ready for school, when I heard Ken at the door. I was so excited that he was going to pick me up. At the time, it never seemed like the light of my day would vanish. Unfortunately, it did. I knew something was wrong when the power of my home and the store diminished."

Yolei took a breath, and looked at the firm faces of her friends. With an assuring smile, Kari signaled Yolei to continue.

"As shocked as I was, my curiosity allowed me to ignore my fears. Entering the store, I notice the sounds of waves. I thought I was hearing things at first, but then I realize it felt like I wasn't in Odaiba anymore. I finally see a dark cloaked figure; it was so dark I couldn't make out his face. To tell you the truth, it was actually foggy. Assuming it was Ken, I rushed towards the figure. Rushing to the unknown figure, I feel a sharp pain in my head. After that, my memory becomes cloudy."

The DigiDestined were silent. Thinking deeply, Izzy was the first to speak up. As the genius he was, he seemed to ask what the others were thinking about.

"Well, we can't assume anything you guys. For all we know, Ken might be in the Digital World." Izzy turned to the rest of the group, and finally gazed at Yolei.

"That's a good theory Izzy, but don't you think that we would know by now if Ken was in the Digital World?" Asked a troubled Yolei.

"Izzy, Yolei."

Interrupting the conversation, Kari signaled she wanted to speak. With everyone's gaze towards her she continued.

"Ken is in a different world. I felt it when I was passing by the store. It was a strong cold feeling that only darkness could emit. Before leaving him for school, he told me he lost his kindness. He's in the _Dark Ocean_, the same place that I was taken to when darkness searched for me."

"You're right Kari…that explains the waves I heard."

Silence filled the Kamiya residence once more. The DigiDestined were so quiet that breathing could be heard. Tension surrounded the entire room, everyone was deep in thought. Davis finally broke the silence.

"We have to look for him; I can't let my best friend go through all those problems by himself."

"It's not that simple Davis. You don't know what its like to be in the _Dark Ocean. _ If you're heart isn't ready, the darkness will take over you. My heart was ready because I was sure that I needed to protect Kari."

Davis was captivated by T.K's words. Davis finally thought that T.K made sense, and finally realizes that he respects him greatly.

"Wow, thanks T.K. I don't know what to say. Ever since Ken joined our group, I felt we built a strong relationship with each other. So I think I'm ready."

Smiling, the goggle-headed boy looked towards the other DigiDestined. The others grinned as well, looking at how Davis was starting to mature. The DigiDestined led by Tai and Matt planned how they would rescue Ken. Before starting, they already had a problem. How do you get to the_Dark Ocean?_ The only DigiDestined that were present, who experienced the Dark Ocean was T.K, Kari, and Yolei. Knowing this, the others turned to them for answers. Prior to getting an answer, the DigiDestined received a message from the Digital World.

_Tai!!! It's Agumon. I need your help, please tell the others too. Gabumon and Biyomon disappeared!_

* * *

I wake up, my head felt like a thousand needles; thrusting my head endlessly. I can't remember a thing. I feel cold and lonely, and I see nothing but darkness. Something tells me that I'm not in Odaiba anymore. _Where am I?_ I think deeply, memories of my past flashing by. The Digimon Emperor – _No! I'm not that person anymore._ The Dark Digivice – _Hey, that was just the time when Sam had died. Damn it, if only I knew what I would be getting myself into._ Suddenly, I realize where I was. I was in the _Dark Ocean,_ a place that never changed. The air was tainted, this I could feel. It felt horrible, being in the _Dark Ocean_ reminded me of Sam. 

_Why am I thinking this? I thought I put the past behind me, and I moved on. I guess I was wrong. I still have those scars, of all that pain I've done to all the innocence of the Digimon in the world. Argh! I can't think that way, I have to stay positive. If only T.K and Kari were here, they would fill me with hope and light. Oh Yolei…please forgive me. I don't know what to do if I don't have you in my life._

"Ken Ichijouji!"

The dark voice shocked me. It had a dark sinister tone to it, it was evil. There was no doubt about it. I replied weakly.

"Who's there? How do you know me?"

"Ha, ha, ha… Are you that foolish, my dear boy? You might recognize me if I show myself."

I gulped; I had a feeling I knew who it was. Sensing his presence made me quiver. The dark cloaked figure started to appear. Shocked, yet not as surprised; I recognized the being standing before me.

"Daemon…"

**AN** – Yes, I finally finished Chapter 2. Thanks, to all my readers who waited for this Chapter to be posted. Hopefully, it is starting to look better. Next Chapter will be up at the end of the week. Thank you once again, and I appreciate my reviewers as well.


	4. Chapter 3: The Return of the Emperor

Disclaimer: This story contains my ideas, not your's. Please use your own when making your fics, the Digimon franchise is not mine. Thank You, enjoy reading!

**Chapter 3 – The Return of the Emperor**

_My body is weakening as each day of hell passes by. Days after encountering Daemon, I've been wandering around the desolate island. My heart feels like its slowly being ripped out, and I seemed to have lost the essence of my soul. Looking for answers, I search endlessly. _

_I'm on the verge of giving up. How can I regain my strength if I don't have hope? How can I have hope when I don't have light to guide me through the Darkness? How can I feel love, when nothing but guilt wraps around my heart? _

_I sigh, I can't continue on like this. If it weren't for Wormmon, I would be dead by now. Fatigue finally hits me, and I had to lie down. In a dreary state, I ponder about the conversation I had with Daemon earlier._

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Welcome to the Dark Ocean Ken. I see your fears and doubts; you cannot hide your thoughts or feelings from me. In this world, I have power beyond those mere insects you call friends."_

_Ken stares at Daemon, hatred filling his heart, he replies._

"_Take that back Daemon! My friends mean the whole world to me, and I know they won't give up until they find me."_

_Smiling diabolically, Daemon laughed and continued his verbal wounding._

"_Don't you see Ken; this is why I summoned you. Do you realize that the darkness in your heart has really been dormant for all this time?_

_Shocked and in awe, Ken was shaken by Daemon's words. With his evil smile, Daemon continued._

"_It's time to take action. With some power being contributed from the Dark Ocean, I will be able to awaken the prophecy and unleash your true Darkness."_

"_Prophecy…true Darkness?"_

_Ken was stunned once more._

"_No, that's not possible. I turned my back against evil for two years now. How is it that you can simply awaken it?"_

"_I think I shall make myself clear. As long as that spore is in you, you contain the Dark spirit of Wisemon with his partner GranKuwagamon."_

_Loosing myself in his words, I felt numb and I start to loose the strength of my legs. Quivering, I collapsed and started to loose my breath._

_Laughing, Daemon continued to torture Ken's mentality._

"_Every second you waste brings you closer to your grave! Remember, your future and destiny lies in your hands."_

_With one last chuckle, Daemon disappears into the darkness._

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

_My destiny…I don't know. I want to think that Daemon is poisoning me with his lies. Though another feeling in my heart knows he's telling the truth. I start to cry, my head hurting once more. Wormmon has been out cold ever since we got here, and I was worrying ever since. Thoughts of loosing Wormmon again pass through my head. I need to stay positive, and remain hopeful._

_Watching over Wormmon, I noticed he started to move. Hope began to lighten my heart once more. I no longer felt like a weak and helpless child. Wormmon opens his eyes, tears pouring down his face._

"Wormmon…I thought I lost you again. Please forgive me; I wasn't able to protect you."

Sobbing and loosing control, Ken embraces his partner. Tears of joy rained down on the faces of Ken and Wormmon.

"Its ok Ken, please don't cry. I feel it's my fault for not being able to protect you."

"_Isn't that sweet? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… It almost warms my heart. Not really, but still…touching for the young boy. Daemon, Barbamon…my demons of Wrath and Greed…I send you to the bearer of Kindness. By the time you return, the Dark Spore will be activated. Do not fail me."_

Agreeing to their master, Daemon and Barbamon set off to Ken and Wormmon. Unaware to Ken, that the two demons were heading his way; he starts to reminisce with Wormmon.

With nightfall approaching, Ken begins to sleep with a sense of comfort and safety for the first time in days. That would drastically change when Daemon looses his patience and decides to activate the Dark Spore at once. With Barbamon keeping watch, Daemon, using the essences of his darkness, engulfed Ken and Wormmon with pain and sorrows. This was dangerous, not only to Ken and Wormmon, but was also precarious to Daemon.

_I scream, louder and louder each time. My mouth is about to explode, my heart seems like its pounding harder and harder as each second passes by. I can't take this anymore; my life passes through my eyes. My parents, Sam, Yolei, my body was beyond control. I had to make this stop, I had no choice. The essence of my soul was nearing its end. I would die a horrible death. The only choice that remained was to give myself up to the darkness. Fighting with the last of my breath, I gave up and deep in my heart the Dark Spore was activated._

"_Well done Daemon, we should report to the Lord immediately."_

"_I agree, oh and…help me up will ya? The boy is stronger than I thought. I almost had to break my hold."_

* * *

After a long debate, the DigiDestined decided to sleep over in the Kamiya residence. It was also decided they would search for Ken the next morning. T.K, Kari, and Yolei were having a long discussion after everyone was fast asleep. 

"Yolei, you know that's not a good idea. Why do you want to search for Ken by yourself when you have all of us to back you up? I know you have a strong bond with him, but there are times when you have to realize that you can't do it yourself."

Glaring, Yolei countered T.K.

"Ha! You didn't wait for anyone when you were going after Kari."

T.K was speechless; silence loomed over the three DigiDestined. Finally, Kari breaks the silence and speaks for the first time that night.

"Then it's settled. We search for Ken by ourselves. Is that ok with you T.K?"

"Sure Kari, but we'll have to go now."

T.K, Kari, and Yolei nodding their heads, and smiling with relief; started to prepare for their long journey ahead, which would eventually bring them to Ken. Packing their bags, they brought all the supplies and equipment that they would need: tents, sleeping bags, food, and water. T.K still had a worrying feeling inside, that it still might not be a good idea to go on without the others.

"Are you two sure about this? You know we can always wait until the morning comes."

Yolei, who sounded very annoyed, replied.

"Yes T.K, we are sure about this."

"Kari, do you think you'll be ok?"

"I'm very sure T.K. Anyways, why should we worry when we know you're there to protect us?"

Smiling, T.K responds.

"Thanks Kari. Ok, if we're all set let's go! Digi-Port open!"

The three young DigiDestined entered the portal, in search of their lost friend. As the hours passed by, the other DigiDestined began to wake up. At first, no one was aware that T.K, Kari, and Yolei were no longer in the Kamiya residence. While eating breakfast, Tai was the first to notice this.

"Wow Matt, these eggs are really good. Where's your brother?"

"Thanks Tai. Knowing my brother, he must have slept in with Kari again."

While Matt and Tai winked at each other, Tai continued.

"Oh well, we better wake them up or they'll miss the search trip."

Unaware aware of his missing sibling, Tai proceeded to Kari's room. Meanwhile, Joe and Cody were having a conversation.

"Uh…Joe, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Cody, what's up?"

"Well, I guess I'm still in doubt about searching for Ken. True, we are the DigiDestined. But isn't it a bad idea to search blindly for him?"

_Why can't I stay quiet! Oh well. I trust him the most, and I know he understands me. But…Joe might think I'm still a little baby, worrying about everything._

Listening intently, Joe replies coolly.

"I think I know what you mean Cody. Is it ok if I ask why this is bothering you so much? I might be able to help."

_Phew…Thanks Joe. I knew I could trust you. Well, here goes nothing._

"It's ok Joe. It's better to let your problems out, instead of bottling it up inside, right?"

"That's right Cody. I just want to compliment how mature you are. You really do feel like a little brother to me. Ha, ha…enough of me talking, go ahead Cody. Tell me what's on your mind."

Cody and Joe's heart-to-heart, abruptly cut short by a screaming brunette.

"Kari's GONE!!! What the hell? Where did she go! T.K! That's it, I'm calling the cops."

"Enough! Calm down Tai…They must've gone off without us. Just chill man, jeez… Kari is in good hands, remember that Kamiya. T.K would do anything to protect her, and besides has he ever let her down?"

Tai begins to relax; with his heart slowing to a steady pace, he regains his composure.

"Thanks Matt. I needed that. Well, you know me too well that I would overreact if my sister was missing. So, I think we should go after them. Does everyone agree with me?"

"Yeah!" Replied in unison, the DigiDestined agrees with Tai and prepares to enter the Digital World once more.

* * *

_Ugh… Where am I? I feel so different, it feels evil. Whoa! What happened to my hands? My face… Did I die? I feel my cold hard skull with my hands, it felt like death has taken me. Still, this feeling is irresistible, I love it. Somehow, being doused in evil and darkness made me forget about my parents, friends, and especially, Yolei. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I want to be like this forever, ooh, isn't that Agumon with his friends? Yes, that's Gabumon and Biyomon._

"_Daemon, Barbamon, well done. The child's darkness has grown. Eventually the spirit of Wisemon will take over forever. Ah yes, perfect timing. It seems that Barbamon's Phantomon has captured the Digimon of the bearer of Courage, Friendship, and Love. Watch, as soon as the child embraces the evil, the spirit will take over his body."_

"Gabumon, Biyomon, are you two alright?"

"Don't worry Agumon, we're ok. Do you have an idea where we are right now?"

"No, and I don't think I want to know. Doesn't this place feel familiar, as if we've been here before?"

Before receiving an answer, Gabumon was interrupted by a cloaked figure, floating in the distance.

"Wow, guys… Who is that?"

"I'm not sure Biyomon, he looks strong, so be alert."

The three rookies, unaware of the true extent of the power coming from the cloaked figure, steadily moving its way towards them, started chuckling.

"I am the true ruler of the Digital World, who dares to come forth? You there, pink chicken!"

Shocked and disgusted, Biyomon retorted.

"Excuse me! No one calls me a chicken and gets away with it."

Biyomon had enough of this mysterious figure, and started to attack.

"Spiral Twister!"

Before the attack was even initiated, Wisemon countered.

"Eternal Nirvana!"

Biyomon's attack was abruptly stopped by Wisemon's counter. Eternal Nirvana was an attack used to stop the opponent from attacking, changing their mind, leading them to be vulnerable to another attack.

"Biyomon! What's wrong?"

Agumon and Gabumon called out at their friend with concern. Without hesitation, Wisemon continued to attack. This time, Agumon and Gabumon.

"Pandora Dialogue! Ha, ha, ha… Agumon, Gabumon, I foresee darkness. Darkness that will consume you and trap you forever, you will never see the light again."

Pandora Dialogue was an attack that caused tragedies, unable to cause deaths it was able to cause real disasters. Screaming in horror, Agumon and Gabumon were sucked into the darkness. Biyomon was now alone, at the mercy of Wisemon.

"No, please no… Sora!"

"Biyomon, your time has come. Say goodbye to this world, and everything with it… Eight Balls of Lust!"

Wisemon's ultimate attack, Biyomon was hit full force by the dark spheres. One after the other, the spheres hit Biyomon from all directions. Every sphere connected, causing wails of pain and anguish. After the last sphere, Biyomon's shine was gone, her feathers torn apart. With one last breath she muttered. "Sora…"

Slowly, Biyomon started to fade. Particles of her started to float into the air, as she was being deleted.

"Zone Black Hole!"

A dark Digimon suddenly appeared. It was GranKuwagamon, a Mega Digimon. Wisemon smiled, it was the Mega form of the Wormmon line. Zone Black Hole is an explosion warp that gathers all matter and data. Digimon and human alike, this was no ordinary prison, holding you until the ends of time. Chuckling evilly, Wisemon goes to his partner, praising him.

"Well done GranKuwagamon. I suppose that I'll give you Agumon and Gabumon as well."

Transferring data, Agumon and Gabumon was now trapped in GranKuwagamon's darkness. Enjoying their achievements, the evil duo returned to the Dark World. Before doing so, Daemon and Barbamon approached them.

"Well done Ken, or should I say, Wisemon? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

"Yes Daemon, the child has exceeded our expectations. With three of the Chosen Children's Digimon now in our grasp, imagine the possibilities. We now hold the power of Omnimon! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Hmm…thank you Daemon, Barbamon. Let's get out of here; I sense a strong light not too far from here."

"I agree, Barbamon, Wisemon, GranKuwagamon, let's go!"

The Demon Lords agreeing with Wisemon, dissipated, on their way to the Dark World.

* * *

T.K, Kari, and Yolei have been in the Digital World for quite some time now. Ever since entering the Digital World, Kari felt lightheaded. As the bearer of Light, Kari could feel anything evil. As soon as Ken submitted to the darkness, she couldn't take it any longer. Kari collapsed; T.K sensed this, immediately came at her side hoping she was ok. 

"Kari, Kari! Are you ok? Please Kari, what's wrong?

Damn it! We should've stopped to rest. How could I be so blind, I let her down.

Concern was all over the blonde's face; his deep blue eyes were as deep as the depths of an ocean. A tear started to form, holding Kari in his arms, he shook her lightly. In a soft and caring voice, T.K spoke in Kari's ear.

"I'm sorry Kari. I knew we should've stopped earlier. If it weren't for Yolei, this wouldn't be happening."

_-Flashback-_

"_T.K, Kari! Would you two hurry up? Ken is still out there and he needs our help. We can rest later, for now, we have to go!"_

"_Yolei, can you relax. Kari doesn't look too good, so we have to take a break for now."_

_I looked at T.K, seeing his care and concern, made me smile. He always watched out for me, ever since we met on our first adventure, he's watched over me to this day. Thank you T.K._

"_I'll be ok T.K, Yolei's right. I don't want to be the reason why we can't look for Ken."_

"_Kari, are you sure? You know I can tell when you're not telling the truth."_

"_T.K! I'm fine okay…"_

_Smiling T.K moved closer to Kari, looking into her deep dark eyes._

"_Kari…lying is bad."_

_Damn, why can't I resist those blue eyes? He always wins, err…I'm too easy. Trying my best to frown, I retorted._

"_Fine! You win, again."_

_With a smile of satisfaction T.K replied._

"_Yes, I win again."_

"_Be quiet, okay. I just had feeling of a dark energy, not too far from here. It feels awful, just don't tell Yolei okay? It feels very familiar, it feels like, Ken."_

"_Uh Kari… I don't think you have to worry about Yolei."_

"_Now why is that?"_

"_Kari, Yolei's gone."_

_-Flashback Ends-_

"T.K…"

Faint words started to come out of Kari's mouth, hope never left T.K, and he was filled with joy. Trying to hold his tears, he spoke.

"How are you Kari?"

"I'm okay…T.K, why are you crying?"

"I failed you Kari, we should've waited. You were weak, and yet we still continued. Now, along with Ken, Yolei is missing. It's my fault, I'm sorry Kari."

"T.K…it's not your fault. Please don't cry, you'll make me cry too."

Seeing T.K in this state was hard for Kari. She couldn't help but shed tears herself.

"Oh Kari…we have to look for a shelter, from there we contact the others."

"I agree. We need their help; they might be worried sick about us."

The two DigiDestined headed for Toy Town, the nearest area to stay. Reaching Toy Town, T.K messaged Davis.

_Davis, where are you guys? I'm with Kari, and Yolei has disappeared. No sign of Ken, it seemed like we were close but we lost him. Come quick, we're in Toy Town._

_T.K_

**AN** – Dear readers and reviewers. Thank you for you patience, I finally updated! School has gotten the best of me, I apologize. I appreciate the support you give, please continue, I deeply appreciate this. To make it up to everyone, I'll try my hardest to get Chapter 4 up by today. I'm not promising though, so don't get too excited. Thank you again.


	5. Chapter 4: Enter the Dark World

_**AN – **_Hello everyone, I would just like to say this story is mine along with its ideas. Please use your own ideas when making your stories. I do not own Digimon, and once again I thank all my reviewers and readers.

Special thanks: **Sync – **Yeah about Ken turning into Wisemon, I kind off took the idea of Digivolving from Frontier. Oh yeah, and I really appreciate that you have been reviewing since the beginning. Thanks!

**Takari girl 101 –** Hope you still have interest; I'm real sorry for any inconveniences.

To the rest of you, thanks and enjoy reading and commenting!

**Chapter 4 – Enter the Dark World**

_I had a hunch that Sora was feeling uneasy, as if something was bothering her. I gave it a second thought, but I came to realize she was just nervous, like the rest of us. We had just arrived in the Digital World. It was different now. I could never fully realize what had happened, but I knew it was something awful. I had to find my sister, no matter what the others say. She's still my baby sister to me, and I would always protect her._

"Tai…I think you should have a look at this."

Matt interrupts his best friend's thoughts as Tai begins to hurry over.

"What's up Matt? Is there something wrong?"

"Look Tai, over there towards the sun. It looks familiar right?"

Listening to his best friend, Tai gazed where Matt was looking. It was Primary Village, or what was left of it. The gleam of the village lost its entire luster. The sight broke the hearts of the DigiDestined, looking at the destruction with their heads bowed down. Cody started to lose his composure, and was soon in tears.

_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! This was all a big mistake, we shouldn't be here!_

"Hey Cody, you ok?"

Breaking Cody from his thoughts, Joe had concern for the young DigiDestined.

"There's obviously something wrong when my little bro is crying, right?"

Cody started to calm down, with a hint of a grin on his face, he spoke.

"Thanks Joe, I really needed that. I'm sorry, but I still have some doubts about being here in the first place."

"Well…I guess if that's how you feel, then we should go back now. But, let me remind you that we are letting T.K, Kari, and Ken down if we leave now. It's up to you, but I would take one more chance. I know you won't let them down that easily, so for your sake and mine show some courage and let's fight whoever did such an act of cruelty to the Digimon."

Unaware to Joe and Cody, Tai had been listening to their heart to heart. Sensing they had finished, Tai approached them.

"I'm sorry Cody, I didn't mean to listen. But I couldn't help but overhear a friend in need. I know what you are going through, and that you want to leave as fast as you can. Remember… we are in this together, being in the group you are part of this family now. If one of us has a problem, it's a problem all of us face together."

Cody began to shed tears, except unlike before these tears were of joy and relief.

"Tai, Joe…thank you. It's my fault, it really is. I was being immature for thinking about my own well being before others. What are we waiting for? T.K, Kari, and Yolei need us right now, so enough talk and more action!"

The DigiDestined were smiling with relief and happiness. Just moments ago, the children had their hearts broken by the devastated Primary Village. Now, they felt cheery with smiles on their face.

Determined to look for their missing friends, the DigiDestined continued across one of the many fields in the Digital World. After about an hour, they all decided to stop for a rest. Tai, Matt, and Sora were unusually quiet. Joe and Izzy looked on, with concern on their faces.

"I wonder why those three are so down. What do you think Izz?"

Izzy had a look of deep thought on his face. Turning to Joe, he replied.

"You're right Joe; Tai isn't usually glum like this. This goes the same for Sora and Matt…it just doesn't make any sense."

"Hey…wait a minute. We haven't seen our Digimon yet!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about Tentomon…I bet that's why they're feeling sad, they haven't seen Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon yet."

With both boys finally realizing this, they rushed towards their friends. Suddenly, screams rang throughout the air. Finally, Tai snaps out leader of his dreamy trance.

"Everyone, we have to get out of here now! That scream sounds awfully familiar…it sounds like Yolei."

/IV//////////DT\\\\\\\\\\IV\

_I was running hard, real hard. One moment I was with T.K and Kari, now I'm running for my life. Whatever was chasing me, I did not want to know. It was beyond evil, just his presence made me feel cold inside._

"Yolei Inoue…"

The dark cold voice of the cloaked figure caused a shiver in Yolei's spine. Every word spoken from the figure's lips contained agony and sorrow.

"W-who…are you? How do you know me you creep?!"

The figure laughed coldly, as darkness once again engulfed the area. Yolei and the Dark figure were no longer in the Digital world. Now, they were transported to the Dark Ocean.

_No, no, no! I hate this place, I wanna go home! Wait…if this is the Dark Ocean, then I can find Ken. Where's Hawkmon when I need him?_

As if reading her thoughts, the Dark figure spoke to the _defenseless_ Yolei.

"You seek someone close to your heart."

Yolei's face was in awe and shock. With her lips quivering, she managed to speak.

"Who are you?"

Smirking, the Dark figure finally looked at Yolei. The figure's eyes were filled with hatred and lust.

"I am Wisemon. I wouldn't be too worried about Hawkmon if I were you. I would be worrying about myself, instead of your friend…because you can't do a thing if I have my way with you."

"No! You wouldn't…if my Ken ever found out about you, he would kill you! I always thought killing Digimon was awful because they're still living breathing creatures. Except you…I don't think you even deserve to live."

With a devious smile, Wisemon retorted.

"That's where you are wrong dear…Yoe. I can, and I will have my way with you. Don't worry; I'll do all the work."

_I gasped; my breath was short and frequent. He knows the name that Ken gave me…but how is that possible?_

The Dark aura around Wisemon slowly faded away. His cloak disappeared, showing a boy with dark hair. He looked normal, wearing a navy blue AE sweater with dark faded blue jeans. He grinned; walking towards Yolei he gave a flashy grin. Opening his dark eyes, he stared right at Yolei's. As if reading her heart and soul, the boy pinned Yolei to the sand.

The boy began to laugh, finally fulfilling his lusts and pleasures. Before unleashing a scream, she finally had the courage to look at the boy's face.

_The boy I had trusted with my love and my life. The boy who swore he would protect me no matter what. The same boy who was now taking advantage of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was Ken…and he was enjoying every minute of it._

/IV//////////DT\\\\\\\\\\IV\

_Why can't this stupid piece of junk work! Damn, I have to delete my messages…a virus is corrupting my D-Terminal. Okay…now where am I? Did I get lost again?_

Seeing a figure resembling Davis, Cody calls out.

"Davis! Is that you?"

"Hey Cody, yeah it's me. Are you with the others?"

"Nope, I got lost too. Do you know what happened to them?"

"No…I can't remember, uh, let me think for a moment."

_-Flashback-_

"_Tai, do you even know where you're going?"_

_A frustrated Matt shouted, loosing his patience, along with the other DigiDestined who were tired of running._

"_Shut up Matt! Something's out there, it does not sound good at all."_

"_What's wrong with you Kamiya? When have you ever backed out from a fight?"_

_Replying to Matt, Tai was starting to build up his rage._

"_Don't make this personal, alright…we are not looking for a fight right now. Remember Ishida, we are here for T.K and Kari. Our younger siblings are out there, and they need our help."_

_Matt was stunned. For the first time in his friendship with Tai, has the usually fiery brunette thinking rationally._

_Wow, Tai has really started to mature now. It's good to see that…well; I hope he still has his fire when it's necessary to fight._

"_Thanks Tai, you're right…our top priority is my brother and your sister. It was wrong of me to judge you so quickly. I guess it's because my best friend has grown up now."_

_Unaware to the DigiDestined, an unknown Digimon began to pursue them. They were large in numbers – about six to eight of them. They were demonic Digimon, small yet extremely dangerous. And they did not look happy at all to see the DigiDestined._

"_Demon's Shout!"_

_The DigiDestined were taken aback, they were in no position to be prepared for an ambush attack. The demons' were amused, content that the DigiDestined never had a chance to put up a fight. The demons were hungry for data, to please their desires they were about to finish off the DigiDestined once and for all. However, their master came and he wasn't too pleased._

"_Phelesmon…I will personally destroy you all myself, if you continue."_

"_Uh, we are truly sorry master Beelzemon. We never meant to harm the children," _

"_Silence!"_

_The Phelesmon were cut short. Their master's red eyes glared at them. Filled with bloodlust, he started to foam in his mouth. The Phelesmon were beyond terrified of their lives._

"_Darkness Claw!"_

_Even to his personal servants Beelzemon was cruel and vicious. He grinned, imagining what he could do to the DigiDestined. However, Barbamon and Daemon appeared confronting Beelzemon._

"_My, my, my…well done Beelzemon, we must separate them immediately. Our lord would not be pleased if we kill them without any suffering."_

"_I agree Daemon. You take Tai, Matt and Sora. Barbamon will take Joe and Izzy. Finally, I will take Davis and Cody. Well then, is that settled my fellow lords?"_

_Barbamon and Daemon simply nodded, picking up their selected children, bringing them to the far outskirts of the Dark World._

_-Flashback Ends-_

"I was conscious at the time, luckily the Demon Lords didn't notice. We have to get back to the Digital World."

"Davis…don't you think we should try to find out where we are first? We can't just rush into a place where we've never been before."

The darkness of the world began to seep in Davis's mind. Thoughts of evil and hatred entered him, replying angrily towards Cody.

"Well, where do you think we are genius? I already told you okay! Stupid kid…you shouldn't be a DigiDestined. All you do is get in the way of everyone, especially me. Get lost Cody; go back to your grandfather!"

Tears started dripping off Cody's face. He was shocked, a friend suddenly snapped at him.

"Davis…I was just asking a question. Why are you mad all of a sudden? It's this world, right?"

"You're right Cody, I'm sorry. We have to find some sort of shelter and figure things out. I don't think it would be that hard. We're in some of kind of city, it looks huge. C'mon! Let's take a look around."

Without another word the two DigiDestined began to curiously look around this new world. A Dark City…

The city was truly vast and enormous, from skyscrapers to warehouses; this city was bigger than Odaiba. The streets were littered with garbage, holes and cracks all over the pavement and the sidewalk. Most of the buildings were in ruins, windows shattered, walls falling apart.

Life was nowhere to be seen; only death filled the air. Davis and Cody were beyond silent. However, this changed when they saw the bodies of Digimon. For some reason, the Digimon killed in this world do not disintegrate. The answer of this lies in the darkness.

/IV//////////DT\\\\\\\\\\IV\

"_Beelzemon, take out those boys. I believe they are in your area right now."_

"_Yes master, I will do so immediately."_

_Beelzemon vanished, heading towards Davis and Cody. Looking on from the tower, the lord watched as Beelzemon disappeared on his Behemoth._

"_Lord Lucemon! This is an outrage! The boy is taking over my territory, and he thinks its ok."_

_Lucemon began to laugh, with a tone of death in his voice, he replied._

"_Then why don't you do something about it. The great Daemon, supposed master of wrath, loosing to Ken?"_

"_You are right master, I will kill him!"_

_Without another word, Daemon flew out of Lucemon's castle. On the other hand, Lucemon ponders once more._

_What can I do with the power of Omnimon in my hands…?_

_The Dark Forest is found in the Southeast side of the Dark World. Blackened, branches tangle and entwine with each other – roots overgrown, causing massive hills among the fields creating a great majority of swelling across the land. Storms are a natural occurrence here, hurricanes, and floods. Rain begins to pour down while the first flash of lightning appears. Winds begin to pick up, as trees begin to howl and groan._

_Wisemon has taken over almost half of the forest. Daemon finally arrives, seething with vengeance and bloodlust. Wisemon is in the center of the forest, the location of Fiend's Lake._

'_You will pay Ken, for what you have done to my home. SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, and LadyDevimon! Awaken…The Daemon Corps!'_

_All in unison, Daemon's servants replied._

"_Yes master, we are ready for your bidding."_

"_We shall finish this…now!"_

_Without another word, Daemon and his Corps headed to Wisemon, leading to the first major confrontation of a Demon Lord._

_The gusts of wind were at full blast, pounding down on the trees. The winds were strong enough to slice diamond. Fortunately, the Forest was protected by Daemon and Fiend's Lake._

"_Daemon, you have finally returned. You coward! I guess you brought your buddies with you, huh?"_

_Chuckling, Daemon replied._

"_Well I never said I was fair fighter. The only thing that matters is my life and your death."_

"_You're overconfidence will be the cause of your fall Daemon. You think you're the only one who has buddies? GranKuwagamon! Show yourself."_

_A dark violet aura appeared from the insect Digimon, the same aura began to shimmer around Ken._

"_Enough talk, let's finish this!"_

_With Wisemon's spirit, Ken transformed power rushing through the entirety of his body. GranKuwagamon had to fight the Daemon Corps, while Wisemon fought against Daemon himself._

_Raising his hand, Wisemon directed a ball of energy towards Daemon. Daemon quickly avoids this, showing his aggression begins his first attack._

_Evil Flapping!_

_Dark beams of energy began their assault towards Wisemon. Taken aback, a beam struck his torso, twice…a direct hit._

_Daemon sensing pain, rushes to the stunned Wisemon. Wrath had completely taken over his heart and mind. Instead of conjuring up an attack, Daemon strikes the temporarily defenseless head of Wisemon with a left hook._

_Going for the kill Daemon eagerly dashes to the freefalling Wisemon. Unaware that Wisemon was summoning an attack._

_Pandora Dialogue…_

_Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck a tree that was about to fall while a small pond formed because of the downpour of rain. The tree finally gave way and fell into the pond, once more lightning bolts kept striking at the same tree now engulfed in water and electricity._

_Daemon was moving into a trap, and he did not realize this until it was too late._

_Left, right, left, right…step by step, Daemon walked in to the pond. Left…_

_Daemon screamed in shock, thrown back forty meters crashing into a boulder. _

'_How is this possible? Lightning does not strike the same spot twice…_

_Sensing Daemon has been weakened, Wisemon begins to gather energy for his ultimate attack. _

_Meanwhile, GranKuwagamon had his with Daemon's Corps. SkullSatamon was dead, and MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon weren't that far from sharing the same faith._

"_Both of you annoy me…its time that I finally finish this."_

_X-Scissor Claw!_

_Faster than the speed of sound, GranKuwagamon destroys the Daemon Corps, only Daemon remained and he too was terribly injured._

_Sensing Wisemon was in need of help, GranKuwagamon came to his master. With the strength of his partner by his side, Wisemon willed himself to get up. Looking on to Daemon, he appeared unconscious. Feeling that it would be best to leave, Wisemon started to float away from the forest. Until it was Daemon's turn to trick Wisemon, as soon as Wisemon turned his back Daemon stood up. Watching, Wisemon transformed backed to Ken._

_Evil Inferno! _

_Ken was beyond defenseless; a direct hit would have killed him instantly. Instead GranKuwagamon took almost the entirety of the attack. Some remnants of the flame reached Ken and still had a significant impact, knocking him out._

_GranKuwagamon, in order to protect Ken sacrificed his life. On the verge of being deleted, Daemon raised his right hand._

_Greedy Wand!_

"_What are you doing? I was going to kill the traitors!"_

"_No Daemon, this is why we put that spirit in him in the first place. So he can do our dirty work for us."_

"_Don't you see Barbamon? Ken is taking over my land and you're saying I should let him? Fool, this kid is not even half of what I am yet he is beating me?"_

"_Enough…"_

_Death Lure!_

_Using one of his special abilities, Barbamon has the ability to manipulate his fellow Demon Lords. Summoning an attack, Barbamon created an illusion showing that Daemon finished off GranKuwagamon._

"_Let's go Daemon, we must return to the castle for now. Lucemon is waiting and he will not be pleased if we are late."_

_Traveling in silence, the two Demon Lords drifted away from the Dark Forest. In deep thought, Daemon ponders about his next battle against Ken._

'_You got lucky boy…the next time we meet, I will kill you.'_

_**AN – **_Wow! I finally updated huh? I apologize, but I can't help but be busy with the other things in my life. Hopefully my dear readers and reviewers still have interest for my story, and I continue to update whenever I can. I made a new boarder break, and an update for the next chapter. Beelzemon, Davis Cody and TK and Kari. More Battles Finally eh? Where's the Takari when there's no TK and Kari. I won't make any more promises you guys, I'll just update when I can. Thanks again for all my readers and reviewers.


End file.
